Become Mine Forever?
by ZUTARAloveALWAYS
Summary: She would do anything for her friends, but she never thought becoming his was the consequence. More detailed summary inside. Odd pairing KXO


Hey guys this is my first fanfic ever! This is an Ozai and Katara pairing, even though I ship Zutara all the way. I just had an idea with this story and started writing one day during class.

Ages of main characters:

Katara, Azula: 20

Ozai: 39

Zhao (yes he is alive in this story): 35

Zuko: 22

I will add more ages later on when more people are introduced.

As Aang went to fight Ozai he lost, Suki was killed, and the rest were put into a heavily guarded prison with absolutely no chance of escaping. Ozai has a crazy realization that with Ursa bansihed or dead he doesn't know, he wants to love someone and wants to be loved. He loves the temper and fire in the beautiful woman. He will change his whole life just to fit her in and make her become his.

She would do anything for her friends, but she never thought becoming his was the consequence.

The moment Ozai came and visited her in the stone cell, she thought, _this can't be good._ He stares at her with a lust that is hard to understand. His expression gives away nothing. She stares at him with the worst glare she could muster in her state.

"Get up" Ozai demands. Katara continues to stare defiantly, "Do you want me to make you?" he questions rudely. Silence was her answer. Ozai smirks and hoarsely laughs, "Fine have it your way." He walks up to Katara and yanks her up by her hair; she has a muffled yelp, but says nothing. Ozai drags her out of the cell and up the stairs to the palace. Every step he took, she struggled more and more, making it painful for both of them.

"Stop moving you foolish girl!" Ozai said harshly. Katara stopped moving for long enough to feel the burning pain in her arms. _He's burning me!_ She suspected. Katara stopped struggling to get the burning pain to stop, until she yelled: "Get off you me you bastard!"

"How dare you talk to me like that you wench" Ozai spat back. He lifted her so she was hanging over his shoulders, and continued walking to his private chambers. Katara hung over his shoulder deep in thought, _what's going to happen to me? Anything for my friends, I have to keep them alive. _She didn't notice that they had arrived at his chambers, they walk in and Katara is in awe at the beauty around. As she stared, Ozai changes into his night clothes. He grabbed a maroon silk shirt and threw at Katara; she realized he was shoving her towards a room, a bathroom.

"Wash and change" Ozai demanded but it sounded more like an idea. Katara decided to abuse the freedom he gave her in the bathroom.

~~~ 3 hours later ~~~

Katara finally emerged from the bathroom, steam came out into the main bedroom, and she made as much noise as she could muster. Ozai didn't flinch an inch, so she decided to sing a lullaby taught to all the young children in The Southern Water Tribe. Katara walked to a window with a ledge, and stared at the crescent moon, as she continued to sing she prayed: _Yue please keep everyone safe and help me live through Ozai's wrath. _As the song ended in a little hum, she soon fell asleep along the ledge underneath the window. Ozai woke only an hour later at dawn, he looks around for any trance that Katara could have left in the bed, there were no traces. He looks all around the dimly lit, only to find her sleeping on the ledge under the window. Ozai gets up and walks towards Katara and gently lifts her into his arms. He carries her back to the bed, places her in the spot he was just in a few moments ago, careful not to wake her. Tucks her in and brushes a stray strand of hair from her face and admires her beauty. Ozai leaves a sleeping Katara to go train.

As Katara sleeps, Ozai finishes his paperwork, visits the prisoners (Katara's friends) and has an apple on the way back to his chambers. He walks into the main bedroom around three in the afternoon. Katara was caught pacing back and forth talking to herself: "What am I going to do? I have to get out of here, but how—" she stopped suddenly as soon as she heard the door creak open. Ozai stood silently for three seconds and walked in and grabbed her wrists; almost as if he was inspecting the burns he inflicted on her beautiful tan skin. _I can't believe I lost my temper and burned her; she'll never talk to me now, _Ozai mentally got mad at himself.

"You must be hungry, it is well past noon" he said softly. Silence is Katara's answer. Shakes her head back and forth, but her stomach betrays her and growls.

"Don't lie, no one likes a lair" Ozai spoke again almost angered by her dishonesty, although his face betrayed no emotion, not even his cold, sparkling amber eyes. He holds out his hand for her to take. Katara avoids eye contact by looking around, almost as if she wants to make a break for it. She reluctantly places her hand in his, she feels how calloused Ozai's hand is from all the firebending he has done. Katara was surprised to find it very soft despite the callouses. As Ozai leads her to the main dining area, he decides to take her by the beautiful garden he had built some time ago, before Zuko was born. He walks slower, Katara gasps at the change of environment. _This is so beautiful; I never thought such a destructive Nation could have something so beautiful, _she though briefly before she was enveloped in the yellow, purple, blue, white, orange and pink flowers, soft green grass and a gorgeous circular pond in the middle of it all. What intrigued her the most with the white marble fountain in the middle of the pond, spitting water in every direction. Ozai smirks as he stares; her moment of peace was ruined when he grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"If you talk, you may go the garden whenever you like". Katara answers with a hesitant nod; he notes her submission to him.

"How about you start talking now, then you and I can have lunch in the garden" Ozai stated smoothly. Katara shook her head left and right, not the up and down he was looking for. Katara did not want to give in; she felt like she was turning her back on her friends, tears started to swell in her eyes. Only two managed to fall from her big cerulean eyes, Ozai grunts in disapproval, he lifts his arms to embrace her, but only for a minute and leads her into the garden.

"Please don't cry" whispers into her ear. She sniffed and wipes the tears with the back of her hand. Katara walks to a white marble bench, matching the material of the fountain, she sat down slowly. She notes the koi fish circling each other and the turtle duck family paddling through the clear water. Katara laughs softly, almost too quiet to here, but it is heard by Ozai. He only has a fraction of a second to take in the beautiful scene before him, _she is finally happy, she is so gorgeous, I wish she would open up to me like she did with every other man. _Ozai was abruptly awoken from his thinking by a servant placing a picnic with food of all varieties. As all this happens Katara sits peacefully on the bench, until Ozai walks up and nudges her shoulder to grasp her attention.

"The food is here, I didn't know if you liked spicy food or mild foods, so I had the cook make both" Ozai announced quietly. She looked at him, then the food with curiosity in her eyes, _why would he be showing actions of kindness? Has he had a change of heart? _Katara ponders silently.

"Thank you" she says quietly. _She has such a lovely voice, I wish she would speak more often, _Ozai thinks as he picks up his chop sticks.

"Sir!" yelled a servant.

"Yes?" Ozai responded. The servant was so stunned to be in the presence of the Fire Lord, or now known as the Phoenix King.

"You are needed in the war meeting with the generals, Zhao has requested you make an appearance to decide what to do next with the Earth Kingdom." The servant spoke very fast but Ozai could catch the words he was saying. Ozai nods and gets up.

"Pardon me Katara, I must attend this meeting, would you like to say here until it finishes or join me in the Council Room?" Ozai asked lightly. She thinks about it for a mere moment then nods and stands grabbing a fruit in the process. Ozai holds out his elbow to be taken, she takes it nervously. They walk quietly on the way to the Council Room. Once they arrive Ozai asks: "You ready to walk into the world of politics?" Katara just looks him in the eyes, almost saying 'bring it on'.


End file.
